Pretty Prince
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: prince!A.U. O pior não era o jeito bobo alegre do outro, mas sim o fato de Loki, tão inteligente e racional, se sentir atraído por ele. Slash. Thorki. Pt 2 de 2 on.
1. My dummy pretty prince

**Categoria: [1º Gincana Vingadora] Steve e o dom de desenhar**; Slash M/M; Humor/Paródia; AU-modern day, prince!Thor.  
**Resumo: **O pior não era o jeito bobo alegre do outro, mas sim o fato de Loki, tão inteligente e racional, se sentir atraído por ele.

**N.A:** Essa fic eu fiz para uma gincana, para comemorar um ano do thread de Avengers no fórum que participo, espero q gostem! Nessa tarefa, se precisava usar fanarts pra escrever fics, a fanart dessa fic é essa: http(dois pontos) (barra barra) 24(ponto) media(ponto) tumblr(ponto) com(barra)tumblr _lvju6l2p6S1r3i3j7o1 _500(ponto)jpg

**My dummy pretty prince**

Loki revirou os olhos, estava de braços cruzados no peito, encostado numa das paredes que circundava o rinque de patinação. Thor estava indo de um lado para o outro, fazendo manobras e piruetas desajeitadas para animar o moreno.

-Loki! Olhaaaa! Eu estou deslizando!- o loiro gritou equilibrando-se num só pé, prestes a cair, a jaqueta favorita dele que tinha nas costas a frase "Não sou o rei ainda.", feita especialmente para ele, atrapalhando seus movimentos.

O pior não era o jeito bobo alegre do outro, mas sim o fato de Loki, tão inteligente e racional, se sentir atraído por ele. E era ridículo e impossível, pois eram irmãos, bem, mais ou menos. Era esse o motivo do loiro estar tentando divertí-lo: no começo da semana, o pai deles, o rei Odin, havia lhe contado –muito serenamente- que Loki era adotado, bem depois do moreno ter feito um enorme discurso para sair do armário, dizendo que não casaria para manter a linhagem real, entre outras coisas medievais. Odin erguera uma sobrancelha para ele e dito que, contanto que fosse discreto, podia fazer o que quisesse, já que o sangue real não corria pelas veias dele.

Havia sido um tremendo choque e Loki considerara seriamente matar o rei ali mesmo, se não fosse traição, é claro, e se também não garantisse o ódio eterno de seu querido irmão...ou seria meio-irmão? Não. Irmão de criação? Afff...não importava, não tinha mais nenhuma ligação com el...oh!

Um sorriso malicioso e travesso se fez no rosto de Loki. Não havia mais laço de sangue, não poderiam mais ser recriminados se ficassem juntos, bem, teria uma homofobia básica, além de muitos ainda os considerarem família mesmo assim, mas Loki sabia ser intimidante e ele conhecia uma ruiva assustadora que lhe devia um favor –todo mundo importante lhe devia um favor-, o único empecilho então era a heterossexualidade de Thor...e também o loiro já tê-lo visto de fraldas quando eram pequenos...isso seria difícil.

Nesse momento, Thor se aproximou em alta velocidade, gritando:

-Ei! Como se para isso?!- o loiro tentou desacelerar, mas não pode se impedir de bater ainda com certa força no outro, colando os corpos e expulsando o ar dos pulmões dos dois. –D-des-desculpa...- Thor falou ao recuperar um pouco o fôlego, rindo ainda quase sem ar.

Loki amava a risada do loiro e, de tão perto, narizes quase se tocando, conseguia sentir a vibração onde os troncos se encontravam.

É, talvez fosse um pouco difícil, mas Loki sabia ser teimoso, paciente e persistente. Também era bom em conseguir o que queria e, ele queria muito um certo príncipe.

E ele conseguiria.

**The end... **


	2. My smarty pretty prince

**Categoria:** **Natasha dá 24 horas - II -O que esperar do futuro,** Romance; Drama; AU (modern day, prince!Thor); Slash M/M.  
**Advertências:** Leves ameaças de morte, ou melhor, Loki sendo Loki  
**Resumo:** Loki pensara em cada detalhe cuidadosamente. Já que não podia matar Odin, a segunda melhor opção era fugir com o príncipe herdeiro e filho favorito.

**N.A:** Essa fic eu fiz para uma gincana, para comemorar um ano do thread de Avengers no fórum que participo, espero q gostem! Essa fic é continuação da fic My dummy pretty prince mas acho que dá pra ler independente...

**My smarty pretty prince**

Loki pensara em cada detalhe cuidadosamente. Já que não podia matar Odin, a segunda melhor opção era fugir com o príncipe herdeiro e filho favorito. Ia conseguir as duas coisas que mais queria de uma só vez: irritaria o rei e teria Thor todo para si.

Era com isso em mente que ele estava ali, do lado de fora do salão onde acontecia a festa para anunciar o noivado de Thor com uma princesa magricela; com uma mão estendida para que o loiro aceitasse, a outra na moto que os levaria até um barco e assim estariam livres e juntos para o resto de suas vidas. Sua mãe –ou melhor, a de Thor- estava do lado do filho, ela podia entrar e avisar Odin, porém Loki sabia que ela amava o loiro o suficiente para lhe dar a oportunidade de escolher.

Thor podia entrar no salão, aceitar a mão da magricela que acabara de conhecer e receber a coroa com tudo o que vinha junto ou ele podia ir com Loki, com o qual namorara esses últimos dois anos.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando parecer confiante e inabalável, porque era assim que estava, não tinha motivo para não estar...é claro que Thor ia escolhê-lo, certo? Certo?

Seu plano saíra um pouco diferente do que planejara, começara a flertar com o loiro para conquista-lo, mais por orgulho ferido depois do jeito que Odin o tratara... porém parte dele sempre olhara para Thor com outros olhos.  
Agora que conhecia mais esse outro lado dele, o que era carinhoso e até um pouco meloso, mas completamente sincero e honesto com o que sentia em relação à Loki, o que era muito caloroso na cama e sempre disposto a aprender coisas novas; o que o fazia falar sobre tudo, até o que nunca dividira com ninguém, temendo ser repreendido em seus sonhos.

A verdade é que não acabara conquistando Thor apenas, mas fora também conquistado no processo. Tanto era verdade que, se ele quisesse mesmo ainda só afrontar Odin, não estaria fugindo, iria até o salão beijar o loiro na frente de todos. Ao invés disso, queria a chance de um futuro com Thor, mesmo sem o dinheiro e o prestígio da coroa, não que ele tivesse chance nisso, o rei só o mantinha no castelo para não causar nenhum escândalo, mesmo ser adotado não sendo tão impressionante assim, os jornais fariam a festa com qualquer coisinha. Isso também significava que Thor tinha bem mais a perder...

Thor respirou fundo, encarando o chão. Ele ergueu o rosto, virando-se para sua mãe e segurando a mãos dela por um segundo; então ele se virou, dando um passo em direção a casa, o caminho do salão.

Por um segundo, Loki sentiu tudo de bom começar a morrer nele.

E, no segundo seguinte, estava sendo erguido pelo loiro que voltara correndo e o abraçara.

-Você achou mesmo que eu não ia te escolher?

-Seu idiota, seu brutamontes estúpido, gigante, idiota...- ele batia com os punhos no peito forte do outro, tentando impedir as lágrimas de cair, mas falhando.

O loiro beijou o rosto do outro, limpando as lágrimas e depois tomando os lábios perfeitos e rosados para si. Ficaram assim até a mãe de Thor limpar a garganta, dizendo para que se apressassem.

Eles se despediram dela e subiram na moto, partindo para o que o futuro os reservava.

**The end...**


End file.
